The Primae
by Chaos Exilion
Summary: The creators of the universe are the greatest mystery and their children are the Forces of existence. But the eldest of them has been locked away from all that is owed to him and he shall take his birth right. But let's have some fun first.
1. The First Family

**_? POV_**

 _"My Mother once told me how she met my Father how he came first and at the same time was not... As most of you know their was Nothingness and that nothing was Father & was not. Then Mother came from nothing and saw how it lacked form and gave it form and consciousness. When that nothing was given form it was strong and had gratitude for the "Existent", she thanked him as well with the response of why, her only answer was she didn't want to be alone."_

 _"The 'Existent' as she was called decided that she know the name of her companion and asked and in a voice cold, empty, & dark: Oblivion he in turn asked her name and with a voice of a mother strong, calm, and filled with endless love: Existence, they were awestruck by the other and talked for eons learning of their qualities and abilities but to them it was like learning to breathe, all instinct, now of course for them time had yet to begin, so for the first time Existence had created something. Her first creation was a castle. The Primum Castellum, as it was the first she felt a need to number things in order from creation, Existence invited Oblivion to join her inside, he sensed a slight change in him like a tiny part was filled, but once he entered the doorway and part of the floor faded back into nothing, and as it faded away so did the feeling slightly. Oblivion jerked back and apologized, Existence repaired the damage but was marveled at what happened. So Oblivion went his own way and tried to create something but where Existence had colors & beauty, his had only darkness that prevents one from seeing it and spikes and thorns protruding from the void and is more of a menacing tower than a royal castle. Existence could see it and rejoiced at his creation and could see his disappointment so she suggested they merge them and Oblivion was surprised at the idea and with a wave of their hands their castles merged into a series of towers, halls, balconies, ballrooms, a throne room, basements, gardens, hundreds of rooms and many different wings of the castle."_

 _"And with that first combination of their creations they lived for many centuries before times beginning and they grew close. Oblivion began to feel for Existence and she did to as well vigorously, Oblivion crafted from the void with his own hands a small black gem imbedded in a small ring to adorn Existence's finger, and as close as they were she made one as well beautiful and glowing with light. And so one pledged themselves entirely to the other and the rings bound them together with that the first marriage happened. And soon their favorite creation would follow... A Child."_


	2. The New World

_**? POV**_

 _"Eons have passed and I'm talking to you now 14 billion years the universe keeps on ticking. You know my mother Tentia she was there before the universe and so was I. Before my brother was born we recorded time not knowing what it was and learned when things got far enough away they froze never changing. So many siblings I have an entire species called The Primae that grow like...like those...those ah Oryctolagus cuniculus, difference is we like our lives but I'm getting carried away."_

 _"My Mom promised me something before I was thrown into my less than hospitable abode, that one day I would know true freedom, you see I'm not truly here think astral projection, anyway my oblivious siblings have been busy spreading their names across the world of little brother's creations. I know all my siblings don't know of me but being the eldest I can't help but care for them. Maybe the second eldest remembers, but that doesn't matter. You my little pawn are going to help get a message to The Prince of Darkness. Haha my brother really is egotistical and prideful with a name like that."_

So from what I can see from my folks timeout zone the world is a big master and apprentice society after my siblings revealed themselves the people split into two main groups the Acolytes and the Coryphaeus. When my siblings revealed themselves they took forms of humans saying how God's family chose a select few to be the embodiment of their power on Earth, forming the acolytes that worship the Formam abolishing all other religions, when really they simply gave birth to themselves over and over again, all this was simply a subtle way of controlling the planet, a magnificent plan if I do say so myself.

The Coryphaeus are the combination of those who refuse to bow down to my siblings but secretly they are also an alliance between the deities of all the abolished religions. I was surprised at those pathetic, petty, & delusional young fools. Deities they all have a grand delusion that they alone created the universe.

My messenger from earlier has reached his destination Los Angeles home to my brother Mali Tenebrae Contritio better known as... Lucifer or Satan depends who you ask but the world doesn't know that, all they know is that he is the most powerful acolyte supporter. My messenger has to get pass security, demons guarding their Lord against intruders despite my brothers and sisters all being deathless and immortal he is still paranoid for no real reason I can find.

So at the front door I could see through his eyes and as my first acolyte I gave him a fraction of my strength enough to overpower all threats. So when the demons came to check him they saw no threat and allowed him in. My brother's home was equal to a castle but more modernized inside the walls were painted a black and red mix trails along the wall that were obviously sigils of warding and protection, his paranoia is saddening. The paintings of women draped in beautiful clothing and sometimes not along with sinister statutes, chandeliers and red drapes along the windows a truly homey place if your the Lord and Master of Hell.

As the messenger knocked upon the door they opened like an unseen hand pulled them apart slowly creating a sense of dread, in the dark two small crimson lights were seen before the lights flicked on and my brother who was a Caucasian man who had midnight black hair, strong toned body wore a black suit jacket and pants with red stripes all over a red button up shirt that was button down from the first three with two rings on both middle fingers where one had pentagram while the other was of a dragon design, a wicked smile on his face said. _"Sorry about that lights are little slower in here."_ And with that my acolyte cleared his throat saying. " _Not a problem I've come to deliver a message about the Formam to their top supporter."_ He said professionally Lucifer thought for a moment and said. _"Well what's the message about? Their non-stop rise to popularity?"_ Asked Lucifer. _"No it's about the rumor of a power greater than them, how something might have more power than they do and my employer was wondering if you were supporting them as well."_ Lucifers face was priceless I could see those dark wheels already turning in his head. He responded. _"No I've heard nothing of this, who sends this message?"_ Lucifer looks deep in thought, most likely suspecting those little deitys believing they are strong enough to challenge the Primae. _"Well I'm not entirely sure it was a message via phone call. Oh and one more thing to come with the message."_ As Lucifer looked intrigued he rose from his seat behind the desk and was prepared to take the package as a blade appeared heading straight for Lucifers heart when it shattered after leaving a mark that broke the skin only to fade away. He looked up at the assassin with a look that said.

 _"Really? Way to get your message across, coming in loud and clear."_ With a crimson glow of his eye the man was pinned to the wall as Lucifer sat back down and poured himself some wine that closely resembled blood grinning a devilish grin. _"And I thought today was going to be boring."_


	3. Sunday Dinner

**_? POV_**

 _"Ever since Lucy's little "encounter" he has interrogated the former acolyte of mine with torments that only The Devil could provide. Of course he didn't know anything and the only thing Lucifer learned was that the acolyte was a decoy and their was some supposed greater power and that human was a sample as he broke the skin with that broken blade."_

"So little sister the second eldest Ordo called a family meeting which meant a discussion over dinner. Those invited were the eldest of the Primae. You see the Primae are classified much like Deus's angels and archangels, the archangel were the strongest and all other classes of angels were below them much like The Primae except their are only two classes the Copias and the younger generation Numerus incolarum."

"The Copias were like leaders to their younger siblings and guarded them above all else. And the assassination attempt on Lucifer proved a threat to the Numerus incolarum, the Copias consisted of the eldest children of Tentia and Vion, that were Ordo, Deus, Mali, Tempore, Nex, Amare, Vita, Bellum, Pacem, Pestem, Fames, Intellectus and of course Mother and Father Tentia and Vion."

As they all sat at the table the help poured them a rare nearly thousand year old wine as they all began to discuss the issue at hand Mother was the first to speak. _"Mali darling are you alright we all heard what happened, you're not hurt are you?"_ She spoke with a mother's worry. Deus spoke next with mockery and sarcasm. _"Come on mom as if our 'Prince of Darkness' could be hurt by a wayward child."_ Ordo rolled her eyes at her siblings bickering as Lucifer spoke up. _"Well brother I always told you your precious humans were more trouble than their worth which is less than nothing but on the dark side, I haven't bled in over 6,000 years."_ Father decided to join in. _"Alright thats enough children. Mali tell us the message the assassin gave you."_ Mali went on. _"So basically he said he had a message of rumors about a power greater than ours and how I might have been supporting them before he turned around and tried to shank me."_ Father was thinking this over when one of the helpers threw a knife at Intellectus who used it's momentum by using his finger to redirect it in midair pinning the girl to the wall with her own weapon, everyone got up to surround the maid about to question this betrayal of trust but before they could the maid gave them her message.

 _"Betrayal, imprisonment, ignorance, and lies. The power commands us all you will never escape, no animal nor man isn't under his command, and all shall remember while the Patrem et Matrem will be punished in a century's time unless he is freed."_ And with that Father with a scowl erased her from existence, down to her impacts on people and others.

The Patrem et Matrem had a face of worry and sorrow, as the Primae looked on in confusion they looked to their Mother and Father as it seems they had explaining to do while Mother was quick to leave with tears in her eyes. Ordo was the first to question. _"The hell is going on?"_ Bellum was next. _"Yeah this is madness as if the mortals could wage war against us under this new power."_ Intellectus gave his opinion. _"Don't underestimate this foe he somehow broke Mali's skin in his attack so he wouldn't attack us with mortals with useless weapons unless this power is similar to ours."_ Deus spoke. _"So basically all he wants is his freedom and apparently you Father, have the key to his prison maybe we should have faith and hope that this is his way of asking as he might be forgiving if we release him?"_ Father was quick to shut that plan down. _"No he will not be released we locked him away for a reason and we shall never speak of this again and to make sure you all will have no memory of this."_

And with that Father had erased their minds and they had no memory of the maids message and a 100 years passed and the 22nd century had begun with the Primae's reincarnations in high school and the threat forgotten, but somewhere deep in the center of The Void, a dimensional prison separate from Oblivion and with only one prisoner.

The chains were being broken a cage shattering at the influx of power to the prisoner inside, and the hybrid disembodiment of nothingness and everything spread escaping the prison to the unsuspecting world.


	4. Bad Aim

_**Chaos POV**_

 _"Well well well so this is Earth, such power no wonder they moved the prison into The Void but it seems that I can not enter without a physical human form or a object to hold me, well let's fix that."_ As I formed a blade the grip is black and white and slender as the cross-guard forms it takes a white form as the sword grows from the cross-guard stopping at 6  & 1/2ft suitable size now for the fun part

As I focus and scan the planet for a physical form strong enough, now it's a delicate process, I have to hit the vessel-to-be directly in the heart (killing them in the process, not like it matters) for me to have physical form if I miss their heart I destroy the body and everything in a 30 mile radius so I very delicately hone in on my target with my blade in hand I focus my essence into it and throw.

 _ **Earth, United States,New York, Times square**_

 _ **3rd POV**_

Shaco Alon 16 years old passes through Times square completely wasted with his friends. _"I love this CITY! WOOO!"_ One of his drunken friend goes on about. _"Hey hey remember that time we stole a police car and then painted it black and started tailing the street walkers hit the sirens and they started running hahaha!"_ As a smirk crept upon his face he felt something strange he noticed everything slowed down. _"Hey don't forget who-"_ He thought it was just the alcohol or some adrenaline rush when he heard what sounded like a distant explosion when he looked he saw the sky light up and all the glass in Times square shattered but nothing hit the ground he had that feeling like when you know a ball is about to hit you and you can't move and that's when the adrenaline really kicked in.

As he tried to escape the impact something a thousand times faster than light ran through him...

As a blade had ran him through it was by absolute luck that it scratched his heart, but instead of vast destruction there was nothing the sword was sticking out of his body and time seemed to return to normal and his body jerked back shattering the concrete making a 10ft hole in the ground. His friends were the first to notice. _"Ahhh, Oh my GOD! Holy..."_ As they ran to his body the sword began to twitch and sink down into his body two inches below his heart. His friends watched in horror as they tried to pull it out but they couldn't touch him.

As Shaco clung to life he saw a shape come closer he thought it was Death but he could see color, black and white like a shapeless yin and yang. As it came closer it started to drain into the hilt of the sword as the form traveled through the sword into him he felt stronger, the sword sinking into his body forgotten and it felt like the big bang in his head as memories, and feelings were forced in his head. All these thoughts and memories merged with him before it all went away leaving only dark shadows in his mind.

As he opened his eyes he along with his friends noticed the massive crator and how all the lights were out and glass falling from their frames, as he got up his friends rushed to his side surprised he was alive at all. Jack was the first to his side. _"Johnny come help me get him up."_ Johnny voiced his thoughts. _"Damn I knew you was tough Shaco but... damn."_ Mary slid on the wet, shattered concrete. _"Ow, so is Shaco alright?"_ She asked. Marie and Laura both said. _"We gotta get out of here the cops will be here any minute. Yeah I don't think that they forgot us and knowing them they'd probably blame poor Shac for nothing."_

As they reached their cars a classic 2008 Audi R8 for Jack. _"Alright pass me the keys."_ Jack responded. _"Uh, not on your life."_ Johnny said with a scowl. _"Fine you take Shaco in yours with Laura I'll take Marie and Mary got it?"_ Jack would have protested but he already got into his 2011 sls Mercedes Benz AMG. _"Come on Jack get in already Johnny says we're headed to the Empire state building."_ As Jack got in they drove down the road with haste as the cops drove past they parked into the alley and came in through the back they took him into one of their folks offices they laid him down on the couch closed the door shut the blinds and sat in anxiety.

 _"Okay we should be good here my dad's out for a while."_ Said Johnny. _"We won't be here that long, ha this has been one Hell of a Sunday."_ Said Jack. _"Tell me about it."_

 _ **Shaco's POV**_

As I awoke I found the girls asleep cuddling next to me on the couch while Johnny was asleep at his dad's desk, Jack was out cold in one of the chairs. I started to have flashes from when I was asleep, I felt my head changing, thoughts altering and merging, I soon regained myself short after feeling strange, empowered, alive. As I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face I felt a burning sensation all over. After the feeling faded I looked to see my shirt with a big blood drenched tear in it.

My body was different as well. I took of my shirt and saw the wound was on my chest gone and my body covered in ancient markings and tattoo like lines even small ones on my face under my eyes though they weren't to noticeable, not only that but my brown hair had become a blend of black and white pulled back with a few black and white locks hanging in my face. But my eyes were what surprised me more, the regular blue eyes were different, the sclera was still their but the iris was black with red streaks and the pupil a pure white with a blue outline and not only that my teeth became sharper but were the same length.

 _"What in the holy Hell is happening?"_ I went to use the bathroom and closed my eyes but when I looked at what I was doing I had ripped the toilet from the floor with unbelievable ease, found myself on the roof of the Empire state building and with one hand I threw it into orbit. I was speechless at my new found jaw dropping strength.

I had ran back to my friends in no time at all and I knew exactly what time it was in a freaky psychic way, 10:42 PM was when I got back to my friends on the 20th floor the time was the same on the roof. _"Hold on, thats the same time I felt when I was on the roof of a 102 story building no way I made it to the 20th floor that fast, well stranger things have happened tonight no point dwelling on it."_

As I walked into the office, I saw my friends still sleeping, knowing how late it was I figured the building empty. As I walked through the halls I found a coffee maker with coffee already made. _"Now all I need is some beer and I can process this whole night."_ I saw a fridge nearby and decided to looked inside, what I saw was it stacked to the brim with beer, wine, and other unknown alcoholic drinks. _"I don't think it's legal for an office building to have this many drinks."_ I smiled too excitedly before grabbing the drinks then I mixed them with the coffee to wake myself up.

 ** _3rd POV_**

As the sun began to rise his friends saw Shaco gone much to the girls dismay and worry they all left the office and crashed into him spilling hot beer mixed coffee on him as they gathered themselves they jumped back to his side to check on him. _"Oh my god are you okay does it burn?"_ Mary asked worried. _"What are you talking about?"_ Shaco asked confused. _"Dude how hot is that coffee ? I can hear the sizzling of the coffee."_ Said Jack pointing at the stain. _"Okay well I can't feel it."_ He said, then out of nowhere a policemen burst in gun pointed at them shouting. _"Hands where I can see them!"_


	5. Life as Primae

_**Shaco's POV**_

As the policemen pointed his light at us holstering his gun he told us. "Stay right where you are you're all coming with me." While the cop was distracted I whispered to my friends.

 _"Resist or what?"_

Marie whispered back. _"I can't get arrested again my folks will kill me and then burn the body."_ I smiled at this as I felt my blood begin to race. _"Well officer I believe it's been decided, were not going with you."_ As I said it the officer had a flash in his eye before he turned off his flashlight and turned around and left closing the door behind him. _"Well that was anticlimactic I got excited for nothing."_ I said as the door closed behind the cop.

 _"I don't know what happened but Shac buddy share the secret."_ Jack said. _"Uh I would if I knew how it happened."_ I answered back. _"Anyone know what time it is?"_ Asked Laura. _"3:00."_ I said. _"How'd you do that? There's no clock in here."_ Asked Johnny. _"Does it matter? We gotta get ready for school!"_ Said Marie.

"Oh crap you're totally right I'll meet up with you guys later." I told them as I opened and jumped out a nearby window only to land on my feet flattening the roof of a car. I then ran home to the Financial District at a speed I didn't even notice I was going. As I reached my parents penthouse I knew I'd never get in without being noticed, how I wished I could be in my room with all the paintings on the wall, multiple flat screens, a desktop and my oh so missed bed.

As I took in a breath prepared to walk in the front door that lead inside to the lobby I opened the door and it lead to my bedroom. I didn't understand anything anymore, I looked back see the street and then back to my bedroom which was on the top floor. _"Okay what in the fucks going on?!"_

As I entered my room the door shut behind me now leading to the hallway in my house again. My alarm clock went off as I shut the door as my parents alarm went off to. I quickly changed clothes and took a shower to clean off the blood from my black t-shirt and jeans to patterned black and white shirt with a leather zegna freeway jacket black pants and a pair of white Nike air mags. As I walked out I wasn't tired in the slightest. I got some breakfast and left a note saying I went off to school and went to the roof and jumped from the building only to notice gravity didn't pull me down.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me why did I go to the roof or jump in the first place? Now I'm flying."_ I just then remembered the incident last night and realized something. _"I must be a SUPERHERO!"_

Then someone laughed at me loudly and insulting. _"Keep tellin yourself that."_ The voice said. _"Who? Who's their?"_ The voice answered again. _"Just me, the part of you that you didn't notice until now. I'm Chaos welcome to Primae-hood or being my vessel or Formam as it's commonly known."_ Chaos said with a cold tone. I noticed he looked exactly like me. _"Now time to die."_ Chaos said raising his hand. _"What!? Wait, wait why kill me not like I'm getting in your way."_ Chaos thought about this. _"That may be true but you're a distraction. One I can't allow."_

As Chaos rose his hand a force shot me back so far I landed in a construction site at the edge of the city. Chaos was there in an instant and I managed to get up, surprised to be alive. _"Whoa, whoa why not meet me at a crossroads this is like a inner battle right? So why not call it a tie?"_ Chaos looked confused by what I meant but as a part of my mind he should understand what I meant. _"What do you have in mind and don't laugh, that's not funny."_

As Chaos said that I realized he really was in my head. _"So my plan is and hear me out that we work together. You know side by side."_ Chaos thought about it but he could sense the thought I pushed to my subconscious. _"Or we merge our minds."_ I cursed under my breath as I backed up slowly I wondered what would happen. _"Most likely you'd become more like me and I'd have some of your human traits but we'd both be there."_ As I heard him I gulped as Chaos grabbed me by my head and I felt all Chaos's memories and emotions rush into me.

Now Chaos stood complete Shaco Alon was only a human cover and a half truth now he was something older than the universe and greater than everything in it starving for vengeance he took on his true name Chaos.

 ** _Chaos's POV_**

As I arrived at Léman Manhattan Preparatory School his school that Shaco's parents put him in for his intelligence and in hopes of getting closer to the Formam who go there, looking back he remembered himself as the popular daredevil guy with no fear and knew how to have a good time and never truly cared for school and only used school for the babes.

Now the Primae part of him didn't need school with an intellect on a whole different level, now he could skip school in general and graduate with grades that attract govt attention, (thinking about it he probably got the govt's attention a while ago) get chicks at an unhealthy rate and really be a daredevil. _"Haha this is going to be really, really fun."_ As Shaco walked through the doors he could tell his new found siblings weren't here so they decided to cut loose, really loose.

 ** _New York, Léman Manhattan Preparatory School, afternoon_**

I woke up surrounded in half naked sleeping beauties, _"Well that was fun now to 'influence' the young minds of the children and adults and make them believe they taught everyone and they all went home with no homework and leave a little trail of bread crumbs the ladies can put together when they want more of that 'heavenly feeling' as they'll call it."_ As I walked home I began noticing a presence but brushed it off as I teleported home.

 ** _New York city streets, 4 days later 7:00 p.m._**

Since I didn't need sleep anymore I went out at night spreading the name of Chaos painting my symbols everywhere, rituals to pledge themselves, power granting spells the basic stuff to make myself known and a list of things to destroy in my name.

See unlike a deity I am a Primae my power originated from within me and didn't need worshippers but I did want followers and other things my siblings have. Of course I'd need people to accomplish this. But as I walked pass a store on the street I felt a small pinching feeling inside the magic shop as I walked through the door I sensed the object a bone carved staff with an old language inscribed on it reading: The Spear of Madness, this relic could harness my very being by drawing on my energy not enough to severely weaken me but can divert my power if anyone uses them leaving me at less than optimal strength.

So while spreading word of myself around the world I also mentioned those who sacrifice objects of chaos shall be rewarded.

As the presence I felt earlier returned believing they were out of range I continued to ignore it and walked into a park sitting on a bench watching the stars. But on a rooftop not to far away I sensed a man dressed in a all black leather jacket with gloves on laying stomach down as he loaded his rifle. _"Target locked tranqs loaded."_ Said the shooter. _"Copy that fire when ready."_ Answered back the voice on the other side. _"Hmm roger that. This kid is my target huh? Too easy, hopefully he doesn't die."_ I chuckled at what he said, then the shooter steadied his aim and fired the tranquilizer it traveled through the air. After dealing with him I began to feel the effects then a team came and loaded me into a van that's when I decided to let my curiosity get the better of me and shut my eyes for a moment wanting to see where this leads.

 ** _Pick-up Team POV_**

As a pick-up team for the shooter came to retrieve him the team searched high and low only to find the roof of the designated building have a big scorched hole in the side of the roof. _"What do you think could've caused this chief?"_ Asked one of the team mates looking at the destruction before him. _"I don't know but what ever It is it's definitely not human."_


	6. City of Monsters

_**3rd POV**_

 _ **Unknown underground location, New York city**_

Chaos "woke" from his nap to see his surroundings were dark and a small box shaped room with a small light dangling above him, chained to a chair as he opened his eyes a pale caucasian man in black stepped in with a strange aura, and smell about him, he stared dead at him from the shadows with glowing blood red eyes trying to frighten him. _"Mind stop starring at me with pink eye and you might want to get help it's really bad, and what the Hell's goin on? Mister uhh?"_ The man looked surprised and spoke up.

 _"I am Dracula and you are here because of your transgressions."_ Chaos looked disinterested. _"If this is about your sniper sorry I'll make you a new one also his probably 100 yards west if you're looking for him and word to the wise, take a tip from your elders he wasn't the best at his job. I mean it was so easy to snatch the tranquilizer out of the air, of course I consumed the tranq and tossed it back as it wouldn't be able to pierce my skin as it's very tough."_

Dracula was perplexed by the boy and was now certain where to look for the shooter. _"We'll get to that later but it's not why you are here."_ A young 17-18 year old girl with black hair an hourglass form pale skin and beautiful red eyes and a big chest stepped in wearing a black skirt that fell to her upper thigh, where a leather thigh high sock was with her wearing a black tank top and leather jacket with some red boots.

Chaos couldn't tell who she was but her red eyes told him. He recognized her as one of the **girls** from earlier at **school.** _"Okay I see two no three or more scenarios here the 1st: she is currently pregnant and you tracked down the father, 2nd scenario she really '_ _ **enjoyed**_ _'_ _herself and wanted to claim me as her lover now and forever, 3rd and the most likely she was a virgin up until then and you live by some strange customs that say I must claim responsibility and be wed to her."_

The two vampires looked at him dumbfounded by his guesses. _"Well I have two answers depending on the girls feelings towards this. If she agreed to it then fine a wife would be great to have, if she doesn't want to be married then we're not getting married and I'm back on my way cause I do have some very important things to do."_

 _ **Chaos' POV**_

Dracula was quite offended by my deduction and answers. _"Look here Child you will not be going anywhere and you will claim responsibility for your actions."_ Said Dracula emphasizing the word child.

 _"Child? I am waayyyy older than you_ _ **Vampire**_ _but it's not like_ _ **you**_ _can stop me from leaving anyway. Oh I almost forgot who is the woman who granted me access to explore her so intimately?"_ The girl looked up while Dracula was growling quietly. _"My name is Ilona Dracula and we are betrothed because of you."_

I didn't really care but I let it continue. _"Really now, so what like 'mates for life and shit' cause faithfulness may be a bit problematic."_ I mocked with a laugh and as I knew the time to be 11:55 I decided that the meeting was over. _"Look darling you want to get married? Fine by me. Wanna have some more_ _ **fun**_ _? Whenever you want but I'm very busy man & I haven't got all night."_ As I finished my sentence I broke my restraints and stood up and began to leave for my next mission when Ilona blocked my path. _"Stop where are you going? I'm not letting you out of my site where you go I go got it?"_ A smirked grew on my face at her commands. _"Feisty knew their was something special about you."_ I kept walking and went right through her and on other side of the door to notice some dungeon like basement I heard the door opening and jumped through the ceiling passing many floors until I reached the top.

A massive castle comparable to one I knew long ago before all of this, I noticed no sunlight only another ceiling of stone with an magnificent city with lights, homes, schools, parks, and happiness all around for... Dragons, Werewolves, Witches, Vampires, Goblin, Elves, Fairies, Swamp Monsters, The Undead, Phoenixs, and a whole bunch of other supernatural creatures. _"Whoa hmm this place ain't half bad."_ Then just for curiosities sake and for fun I pushed out a portion of my power releasing a shockwave that caused a small tremor that caused the populace to panic. I reveled in their panic and laughed so hard I fell from the top of the castle and landed... on a big metal gate.

As I looked at the the blood on the gate I saw my blood creep back into my body, I broke the gate off it's hinges and grabbed the end protruding from my chest and ran myself through I dropped the gate as it existed my body, with an audience watching perplexed and awed at what they saw.

I began to walk the city's streets admiring the architecture looking for a way out as well. I needed to get out of here as something important was waiting for me, my birth right.

 _ **3rd POV**_

 _"That boy whatever he is, is in over his head if he thinks I'll let him get away with this mockery and he shall atone and fix this even if he must suffer."_ Dracula mumbled to himself. As Ilona watched she felt her heart flutter and her eyes glued to her 'lover'. Ever since their shared time together she liked him but didn't know him or why it happened but since meeting him again the feeling has grown and watching how original and carefree he was she wanted him again but only for herself so she flew from her balcony to follow him.

Chaos felt the lovely presence approaching. _"Hey wait up I told you we're betrothed and I told you where you go I go."_ Chaos chuckled at her remark. _"Well really, well then meet me at this address on Friday next week if you want to get closer and here's my number but don't use it yet." 'That'll be enough time for me to get what is mine.'_ Chaos thought organizing his timetable. Ilona blushed at the thought of coming to his place and having his number. " _Wow so is this like a date or something?"_ She asked attempting to sound cooler than she felt. _"It can be or it can be something more intimate."_ Chaos responded gently holding her pale manicured hand close to his face kissing her hand gently. Ilona was giggling and laughing on the outside but on the inside her heart was racing.

 _"We'll see on Friday then won't we."_ She said giving him flirtatious smile. _"I guess we will. By the way where's the exit?"_ Chaos asked. _"Oh it's the edge of the city where you have to get a ride out and we're underground in the secret Monstra City."_ She said very anti-enthusiastic. _"Oh good to know well I'll see you later."_ Chaos said as he was about to leave but Ilona stopped him. _"Wait I should at least know your name?"_ Chaos considered how to go about this. _"Among them..."_ He gestured up to the human world. _"I'm Shaco Alon, but to the_ _ **real**_ _world and you I'm Chaos."_ And with that Chaos was gone. Leaving Ilona Dracula in a trance...


	7. Path of Souls 1945

_**Chaos POV**_

I needed to get back home to Primo Mundi to get my birthright in the home of the Primae. But to do that is easier said then done I need to get in without being seen and from their I need to avoid the Copias and get what I came for and then I'll get out. But to get in I can hitch a ride on the Anima Semitam the valley of souls.

Souls are both currency in Primo Mundi and a source of strength for Primae, mostly used for strength as some of the Copias weren't always Copias as they earned a large amount of souls promoting them to a Copias by Mother and Father. As only Ordo, Deus, Mali, Tempore, Vitae, Nex and Amare were always Copias like me but Ordo and I being the eldest we are stonger than our younger siblings and unknown to all others except me Mother and Father together we are The Contra Virium as she could come close to matching me in power but I am in a class all my own The Primum Vis I rule over all my siblings but once again I'm getting off topic.

You see the Anima Semitam is a narrow channel for two reasons that keeps intruders from entering Primo Mundi, that and because they die when they enter due to all the energy, it's always in use but in cases of when the number of dead rockets it expands for the influx that is my way home.

But sadly the number of dead isn't high enough now I need to go to a time when death was greater than now.

So I focus on gathering the build-up energy from around the world while inside a nuclear reactor and prepare for a time jump, since my brothers birth he has controlled time and time has moved forward, he perceives all things in time including alternative time lines but Primae are omni-locked but when one travels through time Tempore knows about it but I'm his blind spot. I'm an unknowable and unpredictable being so time can't see me as I blind us all to everything.

I chose Japan 1945 as my destination the highest number of C.O.W.s this world has ever seen. You see I could burn an entire continent from the face of this planet but no need when the mortals do it for me.

As I felt my body freeze the world began to go in reverse the Sun set instead of rise, people walked backwards, cars drove in reverse, I saw my surroundings deconstructed, I saw the steps of the world's progress jerk back then I saw myself travel across ocean and the lands of Spain, Italy, Rome and China until I reached Japan and I saw the original buildings of Japan before their destruction. As time began to move forward again I felt weaker, my cage is gone from existence but I'm not as strong as in the 22nd century.

 _"What is happening?"_

I lost consciousness and fell to the ground from the sudden drain of power.

 _ **Unknown Government location Japan**_

I woke up in an annoyingly familiar situation with a strange sensation on my face. The one-way glass window showed my face bruised and beaten, luckily my face healed restoring my face to perfection. The officers had me in a Japanese govt interrogation room shouting questions in Japanese about who I was and about if I'm a spy for the other countries. _"I don't care. I'm not listening and you have more_ _ **dire**_ _matters to attend to."_ I yelled as I was done with this human, I looked into his mind to see all who knew of me and gave them a taste of True Madness with stage 6 skin cancer. I broke my restraints again and watched as his mind broke as he cackeled as his skin deteriorated rapidly.

I deduced that something in this time is different because I came here. If time requires me to do what I do best in this time to cause the build-up of my power then I must be involved with the Atom bombs, it seems the attack on Pearl Harbor already happened so it's only a matter of time before America attacks with the atomic bomb yet I feel the future changing their is less power in the future the number of dead is accidental compared to the future I left so I have to go to America and help the humans create their ultimate weapon all to ensure the build-up of power.

 _ **America secret government weapons facility**_

Infiltrating the facility was as easy as grave robbing, a little illusion here, a fake name their to a mister **Robert Oppenheimer** , a little memory changing, a few lies here and there, altered documents and with my divine knowledge I created a destructive masterpiece with a quote fitting of this and ironic considering my brother.

 _"Now, I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."_ On August 6th I watched as my creations caused such a fresh influx of power that would only grow and spread. While above the world the power came to its owner as I shouted in bliss _"Such.. Beautiful.. Dare I say it? CHAOS! Hahaha!"_

I left an illusion of Oppenheimer so as to not cause suspicion and the very second my **Little boy** and **Fat man** were dropped I gave them a little kick and a deafening BOOM as I saw the Light of Death.

I saw the souls heading for the Anima Semitam as the entrance expanded for such an influx, I followed the souls through the Anima Semitam as I saw the boundaries between this universe and my home, the valley of souls was like a canal and souls its waves. Of course I can't fight the current so I summoned the blade binding me to my body and placed it beneath my feet as I surfed on the the souls of millions, for a moment I thought I felt something following me but it was just the souls of wrath attacking my living body as the living here don't stay that way for long.

I surfed past the dark nothingness and I saw the light and rejoiced in my victory and hard work when I gazed upon **Primum Castellum** and the home I once knew...


	8. The Obexos

_**Chaos' POV**_

As I gazed on the home I once knew, it shined brighter than Heaven surrounded by a void darker than Hell. _Primo Mundi_. The land has changed from what I remember, it began as a castle, a city, and now an infinite city, The Infinita Urbem with it's never ending borders now covers the land to house the ever growing Numerus Incolarum.

The original Primum Castellum remains and stands as the core of everything seen, in Primo Mundi we own the land their is no War, no Pestilence, no Death, no Famine, mainly because we are all the forces of existence. In my survey of the land I saw rivers with stars flow down around the city leading into one place a temple like building with one object inside... The Gladius Universus, sword of power, Chaos blade, or simply the name I chose **The Obexos.** My Mother and Father with my help created that, it is a tool and weapon that can destroy entire multi-verses when used properly and it was made for me. The Blade was perfect... for me, a double edged broadsword, the pommel is a small arched fork shape, a plain leather rapped grip with a corrupted star like guard with a cross-guard going through the star and from there the top the blade emerged, black and white with red down the center and ancient symbols of The Primae are carved into each side.

 _ **Primo Mundi, The Gladius Universus temple**_

 **? POV**

 _"The sword in everything and nothing, the legendary blade crafted by the Patrem et Matrem said to be pulled from it's process of creation and destruction as Father's void waters erase it Mother's light restores it waiting for the one who will wield it as it's master granting incomprehensible power and be The Champion of The Primae."_

I can't help but admire something as great as the Gladius Universus. The sword has been their longer than anyone knows. I prepared to walk in the temple when something on fire crashes down startling me. The figure before me had black and white hair the sign of a elder sibling but his blended together so perfectly it almost made me think he was a Copias but I've never seen him before so I thought myself mistaken, he had a strong form and powerful from what I can tell as his clothing seemed to change as it burned, a long black trench coat with a hood concealing his face and skin like jacket and pants I've never seen he must of come from Earth recently that explains his attire. _"Hello brother beautiful day and can I assist you with anything? Need information?"_

The unnamed brother turned with a look in his eye like he hadn't seen family in a long time. _"Yes I would like to know your name."_ Asked the unknown brother. _"Oh I am Amo, brother I was about enter the temple would you like to join me?"_ I asked him. _"Yes but first little brother I would ask something of you, find a way to tell everyone the Primum Vis has come to take back what is his understand?"_ He asked I found his request strange but no reason not to. _"As my elder I will tell everyone brother."_ As I went to the tower of psychic sharing to spread the message I felt a greater need to admire the brother I met.

 _ **Chaos' POV**_

 _"Amo a nice name I would have loved to watch him grow, sadly I didnt thanks to them."_ As I walked towards the temple I saw many of my siblings pass all young, blissful, and the temple had two standing by the entrance. _"Halt brother the temple has been closed at this time, orders from the Patrem et Matrem."_ Said one of the temple guards. _"The Patrem et Matrem closed the temple really? Hmm."_ They must be worried about the influx of my power in history since Primo Mundi stands outside of time and they can see all of time from beginning to end. _"Brother you must return to your day's activities now, thank you."_

Seeing how they don't know the truth I ignore them a stay my course. _"We can't let you..."_ Before he finished his sentence I punched them both through the wall crashing into many others along the way. As they tried to pick themselves up I forced them back down by releasing my full power to bury them and the the temple, along with a section of Primo Mundi the size of The Milky Way.

 _ **Amo's POV**_

 _ **Primo Mundi, Tower of psychic sharing, moments earlier**_

I was in the main lobby where I told the message of the return of the _"Primum Vis."_ And how he was taking back what's his when wave went out over Primo Mundi and an earthquake came for the first time in history of Primo Mundi crushing the buildings and land in a wave of total destruction. Everyone treked to the epicenter to see what was happening when a beam of dark and light shot into the sky, darkening the sky and illuminating it all at once.

 _ **Minutes earlier**_

 _ **Chaos POV**_

As the building collapsed around me The Obexos sparkled and blackened the air around it, I walked closer until the temple guardians burst from the rubble charging at me. They tried to stop me but as they came closer I rushed towards one of them grabbed his leg and turned swinging the guard knocking the other back, I saw how they both were unconscious I picked up the second one and threw them out of the rubble.

I was free to take The Obexos and now that which is mine is before me, ironically The Obexos drew on me like other objects of chaos but it also gave me power the closer I got, as I said a perfect weapon for me. As I stood before my family's first creation together and as I gripped it I felt the power course through me as lighting burst from the handle to my hand up my arms unlocking my own true power as the blade rose from the void waters and into the light of creation by the hands of Chaos, almost metaphorical...


	9. Revelations and Reunions

_**Chaos POV**_

I saw my brothers and sisters all gather around and I knew I had the attention of all Primo Mundi as even the Copias arrived and watched in awe I raised the sword above me and I spoke the truth.

 _"Brothers, Sisters for too long you have been lied to by or our Patrem et Matrem and I locked away, Mother and Father have told you lies that I suffered for,_ _ **Behold**_ _! The Gladius Universus you all know the legendary sword, but that was a lie as well, the sword grants power but it is a key and conduit for_ _ **my**_ _power! The blades true name for example is Obexos, it's true that they created it but so did I as I was there. I am the true Primum Vis firstborn of the Patrem et Matrem locked away from before time began because they believed me dangerous because of my nature. Now decide your place, with your eldest brother_ _ **Chaos**_ _or the lying Patrem et Matrem."_ As the truth was now known I removed the sword embedded in my body, to transfer my essence to the Obexos by shattering the former with the latter, and impaling myself absorbing it completely.

 _ **Amo POV**_

I stood in awe of the sight before me I recognized him as the brother from earlier he is Chaos and I was first to give him a brothers embrace saying. _"I accept you brother. We all should accept him for who are we to shun the eldest among us!"_

 _"Thank you Amo I shall return soon after I deal with the imposters."_

And with a dark glow of his body and a spark of red and blue lightning as The Obexos appeared on his back, Chaos was gone.

 _ **Chaos's POV**_

 _ **Earth multiple locations**_

As I returned to Earth after using my true power enabling me to travel to & from Primo Mundi. As I presented myself in multiple capitals around the world I relished as my old abilities returned to me.

 _"Attention humanity I am Chaos eldest of the Primae or Formam as you know and I am here to tell you the_ _ **END**_ _has come, for all of you are nothing but imposters trying to steal_ _ **my**_ _name, the time of mortals has come to to its end. Now all of you will_ _ **DIE**_ _!"_


	10. Holding back Chaos

_**Chaos POV**_

As I raised the Obexos prepared to sow utter destruction as the sky turned black and red flaming lighting struck the ground bellow and my blade energy swirling around my body, as I was about to bring it down when someone tackled me into a nearby building.

It was Vitae, my blond haired younger sister dressed in a white pair of flat shoes in a all white dress with long sleeves with beautiful and fair features.

 _"Chaos! Don't do it!"_ Vitae pleaded as she held onto me not giving an inch I would've just shrugged her off if she wasn't family, I saw her shedding tears for the humans. _"Vitae stay back they are my incompetent imitations I am the only one who disrupts balance."_ I told her trying to get back up but she refused to let go. _"Please brother come home, leave them be."_ She begged. My sister's pleading to spare the humans reached my heart as she sparked a long forgotten memory inside.

 _"You remind me so much of Mother, only she could speak with such love and care, but they must die my mind is made up little sister."_ I said.

 _"Then let me convince you otherwise if you truly share the love the family has then please, listen."_ She offered continuing to protect the humans. _"Using our family's indomitable love for each other... clever Vitae."_ She smiled an cute and innocent little smile as I patted her head as she keep giggling in a way that no brother can fight.

 _ **Europe, Transylvania mts**_

 _"Why bring me here sister? I know of this land, disease and poverty plagues this land like a plague!"_ I joked. She sighed at my failing humor. _"I know Pestem really enjoys beating me with something new all the time."_ She admitted to her constant defeat. _"Well sister you win and lose with every passing day, it's our way of life to play games."_ She perked up. _"But brother look at those down there."_ I looked to see two humans hiking through the trails they seemed so happy so blissful, this irritated me as I suffered for eons constricted of movement and never seeing light they take their ability of motion and freedom for granted. _"For your sake little one and because you don't know I won't kill them but they offend me."_ Vitae was confused and upset. " _Okay first brother I'm not little I'll get bigger soon, second how do they offend you they don't even know of your existence."_ She asked _"All things know my existence whether they realise it or not remember that sister, and we've been around for trillions of eons you already have matured."_

 _"Now sister let me show you something."_ I said with a smirk. I took her to the world's place of death and despair, The Sahara desert. _"Look at this place sister it fertility with death and despair are absolute, when humans think of the last place to go this is the second most unwanted right behind Hell. This planet is beautiful and great yet they will destroy it and Nex and Mali will have it in the end."_

As I explained this to her she gave me a very childish look. _"Why are you looking at me like that?"_ I asked. _"Well Chaos you probably haven't noticed that my power runs everywhere as well like the creatures that live here and the humans along side them they adapt and learn as do we but not with the same reasons or consequences we learn for control or else..."_ She trailed off as I finished for her. _"Or else we would lose control of the omniverse and I would be the only one left."_

 _"That's right brother. As you are the eldest of the Primae that makes you the most powerful should you lose control your power would consume the universe and potentially beyond."_ she praised. _"I will not consume the universe okay but humanity is a imitation of me and their is only one Chaos and that is me! Don't worry it's only the humans I plan to erase from Mother's memory."_

As I summoned Obexos energy swirling and coming off I prepared to take the Obexos up and destroy the people of this world... That's when we felt it, heard it a wave of energy and darkness spread across existence, the cries of one of our own silenced...


	11. Wrath of Hunters

_**Chaos POV**_

The Primae are and always have been connected by the blood running through our veins it binds us together so when a child is born from our family's love we all know though so many children have been born we still all celebrate but privately like humans on Independence Day.

But today for the first time in ever, a Primae has died and a force of the universe will never exist Vitae and I returned to Primo Mundi to find the streets flooded with Primae crying at the loss of family. And as they all cry the universes spiral and the life forms in them suffer.

As we arrived at the Primum Castellum the doors opened and the memories come flooding back. I saw the never ending corridors, halls and pictures of every Primae ever born as we walked closer to the throne room, a spot was hidden most likely for me but that no longer matters a child has fallen and those responsible for it will wish that Mali was the one tearing their body apart physically and mentally and destroying their souls permanently.

When the doors opened their was a being bloodied and beaten with Mali and Deus standing above him, chained with shackles of agony which destroys your body by sending pain to each sensor of the body. _"Well hello brothers, sisters is he the murderous bastard who will search for his death after we're done?"_ I asked not even looking at the pathetic insect. _"He says that he didn't do anything but he has the stench of deities so I say we tear of his head and let the hounds sniff them out."_ Mali suggested this idea, I personally almost ripped his head off when I walked in.

" _Apealling idea truly but I want to know his story if he says he didn't do anything then I'll just dig up the truth from his mind."_ I replied. _"Chaos the ancient laws of Primo Mundi strictly forbids us from using such abilities on humans as they are the most fragile things you can't act so brazenly."_ Intellectus said quoting ancient laws.

 _"Well the ancient laws of The Primae is that we shall live our eternal lives above the other lesser beings and protect the Numerus Incolarum and you all have failed, now you just try and stop me."_ I mocked back, I didn't wait for their permission and I reached my hand into his small head and saw that he was merely a tool for some forlorn force.

 _"This is_ _ **UNBELIEVABLE**_ _!"_ I roared out as I killed the man by placing a singularity inside forcing his body to cave in and arch his back as his bones snapped before being sucked into it the others looked in shock at as the human folded into himself but Deus was able to get pass it as he spoke up. _"What did you learn?"_ Deus asked _"I learned that a deity has controlled your precious creation and murdered our brother and then took their body desecrating it further."_ A long silence followed.

 _"Oh but be assured younger brother that after I eradicate the deities I will punish you for your creation of humans and no one will stop me from cleansing that planet of all humans."_ As I declared my brothers fate he looked down in regret and I heard thunder in Primo Mundi for the the first time.

 _"Attention all Primae Primo Mundi is under absolute lockdown nothing gets out! Guardians have all Primae return to the Primum Castellum and then release The Voidhounds to hunt them down."_ As I step away from the telepathic speaker I saw Deus. _"Deus I apologise for what I said I won't punish you seriously but humanity is as good as dead. Look on the bright side saves you from having to kill them yourself."_ I told him trying to cheer him up more.

As the Primum Castellum was filled I personally watched as the Numerus incolarum passed, I used the Obexos as a sensor for any inferior beings of existence that I might miss none had snuck through though confirming that they are out there within The Infinita Urbem.

 _ **? POV**_

 _ **Primo Mundi abandoned district**_

 _"Oh man now we've done it if it was just the Copias then I wouldn't feel this bad but now this.. this Chaos is here and he is the strongest, most insane and most unpredictable of all so much so that his folks locked him away to protect_ _ **everything**_ _."_ A deity said, who was fit and had a sleeveless shirt on with his hair pulled back with a sports band around his wrist with pants with running shoes on.

 _"Hush Hermes the patrols have passed but they aren't deaf."_ A elder deity said with a muscular body for an old man, wearing a grey business suit with a long beard and ring with a lightning symbol on it. _"Apologies father I just feel we made a grave mistake."_ Hermes said.

 _"Don't feel guilt for them they have stolen from us our power and rightful place as rulers of the world and universe."_ Zeus said with a dark scowl upon his face.

 _"I understand father but we snuck in after Chaos in 1945 and leaving will be the picture of impossibility. How shall we return the fallen Primae back to the Earth?"_ Hermes said as he looked outside the once bright skies now black with darkness gathering in the sky.

 _ **Primum Castellum, overlook tower**_

 _ **Chaos's POV**_

As the sky began to stir and darken reflecting perfectly the emotions of every Primae here Mali joined me on the tower. _"This annoys me to no end."_ I said with rage as energy emanated off me. _"I hear you brother I would sooner destroy every hiding place if this wasn't our home, they have yet to find anything correct?"_ Mali said looking down on the city. _"No but you gave me an idea."_

 _'If we can't destroy it erase it.'_ I thought as I rose above the castle I placed a field around it and had all hunters return, and with The Obexos I focused my powers of Father at the field, spreading oblivion over the field erasing Primo Mundi from the inside out in the process.

As I returned to the Primum Castellum Father yelled outraged at me. _"Chaos what the Hell do you think your doing, why is Primo Mundi forming inside my body?!"_ I stared at him without a care as I didn't really want to erase Primo Mundi.

 _"Maybe it got tired of existing and quit it's day job, but yeah I'm just erasing the world until a non Primae life form is found, I have it under complete control I can change how fast it goes to how much it erases, and would you look at that..."_ I trailed off. _"What is it?"_ Father asked. _"I've found two unknown beings trying to escape the void."_ As I said that Father looked at me with strange look as I told him. _**"I will annihilate every last deity!"**_ I laughed madly launching off into the air. Father called out. _"Chaos wait!"_

I appeared above the location of the deities and with The Obexos in hand as the power bursting at the seams as I pulled it back as the energy reached its zenith I swung it down on them.

 _ **Moments earlier**_

 _ **3rd POV**_

 _"Father world is crumbling before us we must run!"_ Said the god of speed as he vanished in a gust of wind. _"Whatever is happening we must get away, follow me!"_ Zeus ordered just as he began to flee an immensely powerful presence appeared and a wave of energy came down on Hermes.

 _"Ahhh!"_ Cried out as his body was destroyed his flesh and bones had been burned away in a instant and his power had vanished before he could save him a explosion had sent him back before he was caught by another deity a taken through a portal.

 _ **Chaos's POV**_

 _"Serves them right an eye for an eye. The first of many deaths."_ I stood their facing away from the destruction as I growled at their escape.


	12. Primae and Pagans

_**3rd POV**_

 _ **Mt Olympus, Zeus's throne room**_

Zeus in his Greek form with golden bracelets around his wrists, with a pure white toga as he carried a small black box with claws wrapped around the sides and a demon face on the front and top creating a mouth like design as another deity wearing golden armor and a helmet with a sword along his side appeared from the portal as well. _"Thanks Heimdall."_ Zeus said. _"Hopefully you were successful in your mission Zeus."_ Heimdall said. _"Not without sacrifice, my son Hermes is dead after 2,000 years."_ Zeus said sadly.

 _"My heart bleeds for your loss but you can grieve later now do you have it."_ Said and elderly man in shining armor with an eye patch covering a scar on his right eye. _"I haven't failed Odin but I know those Primae will be on the hunt for us till the end, for now lets deal with the Primae we have now."_ Zeus said handing him the box. _"What's this?"_ Asked Odin. Zeus looked at him coldly before answering. _"The casket of the Primae child... Pandora's Box..."_

 _ **Washington D.C., White House, Western Primae HQ**_

As Chaos, stood in the presidential office gathered around Chaos who sat at the president's chair leaned back feet on the table. _"The deities have exploited the only weakness we possess: vulnerability at youth."_ Chaos said. _"Wait what vulnerability?"_ asked Bellum. _"You see we are all born and grow at a faster rate when young but as we get older that stops and we enter our immortal state, but in the first hours of our birth we are like the dieites: mortal, susceptible to death but our power is raw and untamed so mother and father seal the youth's power away to calm it down which will also become ineffective as we get older."_ Intellectus explained.

 _"Exactly Intellectus good to see someone knows."_ Chaos smirked at his younger brother. _"Mother once told me before my imprisonment that I am the only exception as my time of weaknesses was over before I was born."_ My brothers all looked at me with raised brows of confusion.

 _"Well any leads on a location?"_ Chaos asked expecting a pleasing answer. _"Regretably nothing we have used this era's search technology and magic of our kind to scan but the power of the dead child is still emanating and creating blind spots all over the globe."_

Intellectus said. Chaos shut his eyes in anger but a fire started somewhere burning hotter than the sun's core.

 _"Well look for what those deities believe are their domains split into teams and begin the search, I will head out first for the domain of the deities created by the false chaos."_ Chaos said prepared to depart. _"Wait where exactly are you going?"_ Asked Bellum. _"Why to Mt. Olympus young brother."_

 _ **Mt. Olympus, between Tartarus and Gaia**_

 _"Great grandfather we will require your assistance in this time of war my son has already been killed, will you awaken and aid us?"_ Zeus asked to a formless darkness.

 _"_ _ **Yes my descendant I will fight in this war as will my children and all other beings in my domain."**_ Said the dark void as it formed bones and a black beating heart and muscles and finally flesh. It was Caucasian man in tattered robes with unruly black hair and small galaxies for eyes.

 _ **Chaos' POV**_

 _ **Orbit over Greece**_

As I floated in between this world's attraction and the vastness of space I felt the atoms cluster and travel from the sun to me or heat as it's called I focused myself to the task at hand.

I decided if the new way doesn't work take a step back in your methods, when I was with Mother and Father before the beginning I learned my senses were infinitely stronger than in comparison to a human if I got even the slightest scent of my target there was nowhere they could hide from me even in space. So I took in a whiff of this side of the world as the smells and scents hit my senses each continent smelled different but ironically accurate to them.

Asia smelled like air pollution and industries and the natural smell people emit.

Africa had a scent of nature and unsurprisingly people as well as the faded scent of evolution.

Australia reeked of fish and beaches as well as the surrounding ocean.

And finally Europe the smell of humans was drowned out by the smell of blood and death: the history of humanity centers around Europe, not even the smell of sophistication and industry of England, that smell was nothing in comparison to the stench of deities and it's putrid scent was as if they were all together at once.

As I narrowed the smell to the deities place of residence: Mt Olympus _"Well they can hide their presence but that smell can't be hidden from me."_ I felt my blade Obexos tug at my rage pushing me to tear them apart and mutilate them till their power faded from their bodies. I gave in reaching towards my back where the blade appeared clutching it tightly as I whispered to it lightly. _"Just let them know I am here."_ I told it softly as I pulled the blade back charging it to break through that mirage of their precious mountain, I hummed a song appropriate for the situation as The Obexos swirled and vibrated with energy I plunged the blade through the roof and into the halls of Olympus.

 _ **3rd POV**_

 _ **Mt Olympus, Throne room**_

The Norse and Greek/Roman and other numerous pantheons conversed over what should be done with the body after the brains finish examining it.

 _"I say each and every one of you is absolute fools! The Primae are beyond powerful they're so skilled in controlling every aspect of the universe that even the death of one of their newborn children sends a ripple of power greater than if all kings of each pantheon died."_ Called out a short ash covered god with a limp and a hammer.

 _"Hephaestus if you have nothing to say other than speaking aloud your fears and worries then silence your tongue before someone else does."_ Reprimanded Zeus. _"What did you learn from the body, anyway to kill them?"_ Asked Zeus. _"No way at all, the child was in a state of weakness it appears."_ He answered. _"A state of weakness huh? Is their any way to recreate that state."_

Just as Zeus finished that sentence a blade was driven through the roof stabbing Hephaestus in his limping leg. As the two pantheons were pushed back by the shockwave Hephaestus cried out in blistering pain from the sword that killed Hermes.

 _"Hahaha!"_ Laughed a voice filled with darkness and bloodlust eminating power and wrath. _"Must be my lucky day, I hit the jackpot."_

As Chaos in a black & red trench coat with complex designs on it like circuit boards, a black v-neck shirt with a leather vest jacket over it and black jeans with red designs with black & white shoes on floated down next to Hephaestus not even noticing him kicked him away to retake his sword leaving a trail of blood from him to Chaos.

As he did that Hephaestus screeched so loud that it was almost unbearable. Chaos just brushed it off placing the sword on his shoulder as all the deities gasped as they looked back to him who was completely oblivious to the leg still attached to the sword...


	13. Chaos' unexpected meetings

_**Previously:**_

 _ **3rd POV**_

 _ **Mt Olympus, Throne room**_

The Norse and Greek/Roman and other numerous pantheons conversed over what should be done with the body after the brains finish examining it.

 _"I say each and every one of you is absolute fools! The Primae are beyond powerful they're so skilled in controlling every aspect of the universe that even the death of one of their newborn children sends a ripple of power greater than if all kings of each pantheon died."_ called out a short ash covered god with a limp and a hammer.

 _"Hephaestus if you have nothing to say other than speaking aloud your fears and worries then silence your tongue before someone else does."_ reprimanded Zeus. _"What did you learn from the body anyway to kill them?"_ asked Zeus. _"No way at all, the child was in a state of weakness it appears."_ he answered. _"A state of weakness huh? Is their any way to recreate that state."_

Just as Zeus finished that sentence a blade was driven through the roof stabbing Hephaestus in his limping leg. As the two pantheons were pushed back by the shockwave Hephaestus cried out in blistering pain from the sword that killed Hermes.

 _"Hahaha"_ laughed a voice filled with darkness and bloodlust eminating power and wrath. _"Must be my lucky day, I hit the jackpot."_

As Chaos in a black & red trench coat with complex designs on it like circuit boards, a black v-neck shirt with a leather vest jacket over it and black jeans with red designs with black & white shoes on floated down next to Hephaestus not even noticing him kicked him away to retake his sword leaving a trail of blood from him to Chaos.

As he did that Hephaestus screeched so loud that it was almost unbearable. Chaos just brushed it off placing the sword on his shoulder as all the deities gasped as they looked back to him who was completely oblivious to the leg still attached to the sword.

 _ **Now:**_

 _ **Chaos' POV**_

 _"You know I was going to get frustrated if I didn't find you cause this is a very egregious moment as my siblings death is a scar that won't heal but is also just the excuse we need to give deities a send off into my father's own version of Hell."_ I said with a toothy grin showing off my perfect fang like teeth.

Zeus was one to step up. _"Is this it? The Primae too cowardly to face us with their strongest so they send a monster to face the combined power..."_

I cut his little speech short when I noticed something or two someone's I'm very **intimate** with **.** _"You can keep overestimating yourself but your son knew not to."_ With that Zeus shut up and knew who stood before him.

As I looked to the girls in the crowd I saw a golden haired deity with perfect cheekbones and red full lips in a Greek women's clothing with quite a bit of skin showing and what I believed was a girdle wrapped around her already hourglass shape which only made her perfect breasts stick out even more who looked me over in a way I was all to familiar with.

Next to her was a young brunette with a bow and arrow strapped to her back and a dark silver colored Greek short skirt just above the knee with a leather breast plate around her chest she smelled so familiar as she looked at me with disgust and revulsion.

 _"Hey You two!"_ I pointed to the two deities they looked around as to who I was calling to. _"Yes you two what are your names deities?"_ I asked with a curious look. _"Aphrodite goddess..."_ I cut her short declare my view on their kind. _"I apologize but it's more in your favor to say deity instead of god or goddess, my brother was the first to use that name so their is only one being who can call himself God don't ya think."_ I said smiling cheerfully.

As they all looked at me with glares and foul looks I merely gestured for her to continue. _"Aphrodite."_ She answered quickly and with a slight cold tone. _"And you young brunette?" Sh_ e scoffed at my question saying. _"Like I would tell my name to a man like you, one who disrespects the_ _ **GODS**_ _of Olympus."_ She answered back with venom dripping from her voice.

 _"Oh now I remember I know who you are and why I find you so familiar, your Artemis lady of the hunt and childbirth and..."_ at what came next made me laugh _"HAHA well I guess that can be taken off the list haha."_

At my laughter they became confused and Artemis offended, that's when I felt a sharp tickling sensation in my mouth as I fell to the ground.

 _ **Artemis POV**_

As the 'Primae' continued laughing I took out my bow strung back an arrow and let it fly right into his mouth shutting him up. _"Serves you right I guess Primae men aren't as impervious as they think."_ I said with a smirk. As I returned my bow to my back I heard a crunching sound we all looked around to where the fallen Primae was and I saw my arrow jerk suddenly that's when his body rose with his legs in the air arms by his side until his legs spread apart and spun around in a frenzy of motion landing him back on his feet with him chewing something.

 _ **Chaos' POV**_

 _"Thanks for the toothpick Arty but I don't know how I'll ever repay you. Anyway as I was saying I know both Artemis and Aphrodite from a time most enjoyable."_ I said with a sly grin and a wink. That's when Aphrodite caught on but Artemis was in horror as she took out a sword and charged at me, I whipped The Obexos removing that limb attached to it and began the dance.

As Artemis came at me 'ha... deja vu' she kept her blade low leaving herself open but I let her get as close as before, she twirled in a quick motion swinging her sword in her right hand where I blocked it with my sword, that's when she swung her left arm where a silver dagger was being driven into my face as it came closer I stopped playing and twisted my sword using a bit of strength to overpower her as I forced both the sword and the dagger down with a simple shift in my swords position. She then pulled back regaining herself she then charged me again faster and stronger her sword came down just as quick as it went up, I twirled The Obexos knocking her sword to my side as I held my position as I quickly spun the sword again placing it in a position as if I was grabbing it from its scabbard on my back her sword slide down mine placing her at my back with the point of my sword in her face. She teleported away sword and dagger in hand I decided I'd let it end early. _"Alright Artemis as much as I enjoy you rushing, me not moving I find its a good change of pace but I'll let it end here simply because I like you take it please or else I'll have to make you drop the weapons."_ Artemis scoffed at this. _"Oh it'll end alright but it'll be with you a bloody mess on the ground and then I'll have some questions for you."_ Artemis charged again sword high again she swung it down on me as the blade met a strand of hair I deformed into the air reforming instantly as I stomped on the sword as hit the ground shattering it. Artemis looked up in surprise and then used the dagger to cut my face as Artemis laughed. _"Oh not so invincible now are you?"_ To which I could only say. _"Oh I'm very much invincible, in fact pain is optional all together for me."_ I told her showing the cut on my face heal and then unhealed showing off just how much control I have not only over everything else but my body as well.

As she released the dagger to hit me I simply grabbed both her hands in my left hand placed The Obexos on my back releasing her as she shouted. _"_ _ **BEAST!**_ _You_ _ **Brute**_ _!_ _**Animal.**_ _"_ I wouldn't stand for such titles. _"WHOA whoa calm your jets, just so happens you and I had a fantastic time Aphrodite can vouch for me... Oh I see the problem you don't remember now that's explains it."_ I explained as I snapped my fingers. _"What don't I remember..."_ Said Artemis as she trailed off. _"I can't believe I forgot such an absolute person."_ Aphrodite stated winking at me.

Artemis jumped up after her memories returned backing further away from me now that she remembers our time together.

 _ **Chaos' POV**_

 _ **FLASHBACK, Earth, forest surrounding Appalachian Mts**_

I was planting evidence of my existence by planting millennium old tablets with information on me when I heard a twig snap about 5 miles away from my location so I warped to a cliff a mile behind concealing my power and presence as I sensed two powerful beings but all I saw was six humans four women and a man and boy. So I decided to work this to my own agenda.

 _ **Artemis POV**_

As we hiked through this beautiful forest this family of a mother and father and teenage twins who all came to teach their kids how to hunt and survive in the wilderness while husband and wife renewed their love for each other so out of boredom Aphrodite came to over see this couple and I goddess of the hunt and wilderness came as a guide and instructor for their wilderness survival training.

 _"Alright kids time to test those skills."_ Shouted the father who was with his wife serving her a drink and prepping the fire. As I set up targets for the twins to try out I gave them arrows to fire with their homemade bows I expected to see the girl demonstrate superior skill than her brother cause that's just common sense but it appears they're perfectly matched until the girl was blinded by the sun and misfired up into the air that's when we heard a yelp come from bellow the small cliff we camped on.

That's when a handsome man with chiseled features, black and white hair and a white T-shirt on with black pants, a jacket tied around his waist with a hikers backpack on and an arrow in his book walked up with a confused look on his god like face I saw his lips move but I couldn't hear him until he snapped his fingers. _"Hey you okay cause I don't mind looking into those silver eyes but staring is rude."_ The Stranger said to me then the other girls except Aphrodite who was in her tent at the time.

 _"So I think I have something that belongs to one of you."_ He pointed to his book with the arrow sticking out. The daughter with her dark hair and a camouflage tank top which gripped her body showing her D-cup breasts with short shorts on in hunting boots came red as an apple as he gave her the book as she gripped the arrow and said. _"Sorry I didn't mean to hit yourrr..."_ She looked at his book as she read the cover it said _"All in one Guide the the Appalachian trail. My bad."_ She apologized.

She then looked deep into his eyes that were black with red streaks and pure white with a blue outline in the center and stuttered out. _"I'm Je..Jessica but you can call me Jess."_ As she held out her hand which he then kissed causing her to blush and Aphrodite came out of her tent that's when she saw The Stranger, she all but pushed back Jess to be the center of the stranger's attention like a obvious slut. _"Why hello there Mr. Handsome stranger I'm Amy."_ Said Aphrodite using a hooker name. _"Who are you?"_ I said looking over him out of interest and something else... I couldn't recognize.

 _ **Chaos' POV**_

The women of this camp were all tripping over themselves for my attention or continued to stare with carnal lust in their eyes I couldn't tell which 2 out of the 6 here were the powerful presence I sensed because they are trying to conceal themselves so until I figure out which I'll have fun with them. _"Me? Well I'm Shaco a traveller just passin through. Now what's your name?"_ I asked most intrigued. _"Helena."_ She said almost like she didn't want to give me her name.

 _"Really now just passing through? Why don't you stay awhile Shaco."_ Amy spoke trying to woo me yet strangely I felt a wave of power tugging at me telling me that she is one of the powers I felt, now only 5 are left this'll be interesting. _"I think I just might, if you stay with me I'm sure we'll have for a little fun in the wild."_ I told her as we kept flirting she giggled lightly while I took out the arrow by sliding it further into my book as to show an example when I grabbed a bow.

 _"Also if your shooting arrows the best trick really is to breath and focus."_ I told Jess as I held the bow and arrow in one hand while I tossed up the book. As I really focused time came to a near halt as I pulled back the string and put just a bit of strength to impress and line up the shot and let it fly. As the it flew through the sky it twirled and spun as it went through the book and piercing a boulder farther away. _"See? All in the breathing and focusing, the archers best friend."_

 _ **Artemis POV**_

As the others returned to camp I look at the skill of this Shaco admiring his ability until he vanished from sight with Aphrodite on his arm as I sighed, then when I turned my back I heard a crack and shatter I looked around to see the boulder his arrow land on in rubble as it was destroyed and the arrow still in place.

 _ **1 hour later**_

As the Sun set we gathered around a campfire the family took out food to cook above the fire Aphrodite took some with pleasure but when Shaco was offered some he declined saying _"I've lived a hunters life for quite some time I choose to eat what challenges me the greatest."_ As he said I saw him in a better light he wasn't some average mortal living for a rush he simply lived his life doing whatever he enjoyed doing but men like that often aren't good at doing what pleases them so well. So I told him. _"A hunters life huh? Why don't you show me the fruits of living your hunters life then."_ I challenged him doubting his ability. Shaco looked towards me with a smile and said. _"So your looking to play huh? Well I guess we got some time to kill."_ Shaco said with a smile as he got up holding out his hand to me. _"What a gentlemen but we're going to hunt, no place for a gentlemen now is there?"_ Shaco looked like I told him a joke. _"In that case I'll be up there."_ He said pointing to a cliff up the trail, then suddenly he pulled out lit match and threw it up in the air and as the fire went out we were surrounded in darkness then I saw something... red glowing eyes in the dark, I could see the shine of the sharp fangs as they glistened in the small source of light the only light being the match Shaco threw into the air as it fell it landed in the fireplace lighting the fire yet again. I was left wondering

 _"What was that?"_

 _ **Chaos' POV**_

As I tossed the match up I dosed the fire with a little gust of wind and as darkness surrounded them I used my more monstrous appearance giving Helena a scare if her shocked face was any indication as I ran up the cliff clearing out a number of trees as well when I saw the path I'd created I thought how to explain this that's when I saw a bunch of boulders and pushed over knocking them down. I then laid down next to the edge of the cliff waiting.

Helena soon arrived shortly after with a confused look as to what happened but she looked as if she decided to not bother asking. _"So you find yourself a challenger yet?"_ S _h_ e asked as I laid down looking towards the edge I surveyed the forest below us looking for prey, the only real challenges I could find were bears and a few Mt lions, but I saw something else, something big some kind of beast one that could cure the boredom I was feeling. _"Yeah actually something small but tough... yes this will be a good hunt."_

 _ **Artemis POV**_

As he said that I immediately imagined a Mt lion or a bear as those animals were known to occupy this parts but when he stood up it surprised me as he got closer to the edge I was about to grab him when he turned around with a smirk on his face and a look in his eye. _"Its nice to know you care Helena but don't be worried about me I can handle just about every situation."_ He said confidently as he took a step back he winked as he leaned back going over the edge.

As he fell I ran to catch him but when I looked over the edge I saw him doing a bullet dive as he approached the ground he performed these flips along the wall pushing off the wall with his hands until he landed in the thick of forest tries, out of sight.

 _ **Chaos' POV**_

As I landed in the trees I surveyed the area looking for my prey as I walked around I attempted to get the attention of the creature, stepping on twigs left and right as a creature that big doesn't run away from potential food. I continued onward until I laid eyes on the beast. It was a beast like one I've never seen and means this is a new creature.

The beast was massive in size around 11ft tall almost as tall as a garbage truck with its back arched up, it was 13ft long with a wolf like body with black scaley skin with red cracks in it, it had a draconic face with teeth like blades and horns that grew out of his head and laid against it's neck as its glowing red eyes glistened in the dark as smoke poured from them. Its claws were long and sharp as its hands were almost human in nature as it dug up the ground every time it lifted it's paws. Its tail was long as it swung from side it had a dragons tail as it was pointed and had spikes run up from the tail all up until his head.

As I prepared to attack it saw me as I had an unreadable expression as it turned towards me giving me its full attention as it gave me an unreadable expression almost like we were both waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually I took a step at the same time it moved as well until it charged at me causing me to do the same.

We charged each other I put half my strength into it as I was able to ram the beast turning it onto its back as I flipped back off as it recovered from the sudden impact shaking it's head as I landed a few feet away as I took out my sword it burned with power so much so the beast tumbled over probably still dazed from the collision and attempted to bow it's head but ended up falling at my feet.

As it did I rubbed it's head finding a small healed cut but it looked older than now as I caressed the beast's head I heard its voice call to me.

 _"Are... You The One I seek? Are you my True Master and Father?"_ To which I responded. _"Father? I possess no children why would you think me your Master?"_ I asked him as he a few days earlier he was nonexistent until an ancient power was released giving birth to him out of pure chaos, he told me he has searched high and low for the true chaos and those who are my pretenders have rejected him and punished him for trespassing or on the pretense of being an enemy.

I don't know why but I sensed his truth as I felt my own power at the center of his soul and I felt his pain as I realized he was my child created by me but abandoned and alone. I became exactly what I swore I'd never be, I became like my parents I would rectify this by any means necessary. I will never let anyone harm this child of Chaos.

 _"My Son I will never be able to forgive myself or anyone who harmed you. I will never leave you alone again and to make sure I keep this vow..."_ I trailed off as I took out the sword holding my essence. _"Here child if you transfer your essence to this sword you will be apart of me never to be alone again. But know that I plan reclaim a family heirloom that I will transfer my essence to and that means you to son but this heirloom is my most valued possession."_ I told him as he breathed heavily smoke rising from his nose, as he rose his head slightly he clamped down on the sword as his body became an orb of red and blue he was absorbed by the sword. I felt him within me as he had joy to finally be reunited with his father.

10 minutes later Helena arrived to find me sitting next to a fire on a dead bear as I feasted on his detectable insides and wearing the skin as a pelt. Helena approached looking at me with a surprised look. _"Well how'd you kill that bear and skin it so quickly?"_ She asked with a raised brow. _"The better question is how'd I find so many and skin them so fast?"_ I said bragging as I gestured to the 12 bear skins hanging on the branches above me. She looked up in amazement at how many bears I'd had hanging in the trees. _"At first I tackled one but then more showed up until I decided I'd stop before I damage the bear population in this area. We can't have a populace drop or people will take it as a chance to move in, I personally prefer the great outdoors I've spent too long loc... I mean inside and I'm embracing my freedom to the fullest now."_

Helena had a impressed look on her face and sat next to my fire as I handed her bear kebabs as she took a bite without even flinching she said it tasted a little bit like a steak.

 _"So exactly what are you? No human could have survived that fall, or kill and skin all these bears if they survived that fall so what are you exactly? I've never seen anything like you... their is no sign as to what you are."_ As she went on trying to figure me out I took another bite of the bear heart I was eating until I tossed it into the fire. _"If I were to attempt to explain it would take far to long and I would trail off topic so much I'd be rambling. But I can show you..."_ I told her as I sensed her intrigue I didn't hold back my chaos allicere as I held out my hand as she took it hesitantly...

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _"Now do you remember I shared my tale and flesh with the both of you marking your souls no matter what dimension or universe you choose to reside in."_ I said smirking at the Pantheons gathered.


	14. True Chaos

_**Chaos' POV**_

I stood there enjoying the fear of these deities as the bleeding one had finally gotten on my last nerve as I tossed Obexos in the air walking over to the deity when I started to run and jumped 11ft in the air reciting the move I was performing.

 _"PEOPLE'S ELBOW!"_ I shouted aloud elbowing him in the gut as the floor imploded as dust spread from the hole as the others called out. _"Hephaestus!"_ The greeks called out as I picked up this Hephaestus and carried him out from the crator and woke him up violently squeezing his soul and tossed him a good 7ft to which he landed on both his feet as he looked stunned at how he was standing.

 _"Yeah, I fixed you I couldn't stand your cries of pain anymore but I mainly did it because except for the women I plan to brutalize all involved in the murder of my fallen kin. I am not going to call my siblings... No I want you all to myself, I'm selfish that way."_ I told them as I returned to Obexos which landed in the floor picking it up and placing it in my pocket space.

 _"If you think I am just going to sit back and miss..."_ Artemis went on as I snapped my fingers sending her, Aphrodite and all the other women away.

 _"Now that they are out of the way,_ _ **Let's GO!**_ _"_ I yelled charging at them all head on.

 _ **3rd POV**_

Outside Mt Olympus, thunder was heard on rapid fire even though the sun was shining not a cloud in the sky when the mountain's peak exploded like a dormant volcano stones flying everywhere as the mountain began to crumble down from the peak.

 _ **Moments earlier**_

Chaos charged towards Hephaestus giving him a jawbreaking uppercut to the deity sending him upwards with his jaw, blood and entire body shooting upwards as Chaos activated his latent powers that were halved by his sword, he rushed over to the next deity this one was covered in red armor as he was too slow to react in time. Chaos grabbed him by the ankles and threw him towards Hephaestus as he floated slowly towards him.

Chaos continued this throwing them all towards Hephaestus sometimes randomly jumping from their floating bodies with bliss all the while kicking their heads with such force even the glowing shockwaves from his kicks were slowed by his speed. When he finally reached Zeus his expression was one of disappointment as he raised his fist and unleashed a barrage of punches that didn't even appear as a blur, even in this slow state of time Zeus's body began to play out the effect of the attack as blood rose from his mouth, Chaos shook his head.

 _"This is why deities can never hold a candle to Primae...their too fragile."_ He said tossing Zeus's body towards the others the blood still floating in mid air. _"Deities can only see humans as subjects who should worship them, Primae see the omniverse as a whole simply as 'That thing below Primo Mundi.' If a deity could exist outside their universe or even their multiverse they would start to understand how we see it... not like that's ever gonna happen. Right Mother?"_ Chaos asked his Mother as she appeared in a soulful light that warmed Chaos's current human heart.

 _ **Chaos' POV**_

For the first time in many eons I saw my mother standing at just below 6ft her hair as white as light itself, she wore a simple dress like Vita except hers was like seeing a universe in reverse: a light dress with black dots on it, her eyes white and blue like mine only without fathers colors, she still wore the ring Father gave her as I stopped to talk with her.

 _"What are you doing here Mother, come to pickup the deceased or are you here to put a halt to your great failure? To stop the agitator of all Primae problems?"_ I pondered the thoughts of my mother wondering her purpose here until she came closer laying a hand upon my face as I resisted the urge to lean into it turning away looking back to the deities.

 _"Chaos...please listen, you know you're not a failure, you were too perfect to be such a thing. Everything you are is your nature, a nature that is never a bad thing but instead gives rise to great things from their ashes, and you are the eponym my darling boy, Chaos..."_

My mother's words brought me to standstill as I didn't know how to react and this human suit didn't help. She walked in front of me as she looked me over reaching for my face once again hesitating before she held my face in her hand. Then she couldn't resist old habits... she began running her hand through my hair pushing it all back as a few strands still hung in my face.

I pushed her hand away letting out a chuckle. _"Uh... look Mom let us continue this later okay, I'm kinda in the middle of something."_ I told her as she nodded vanishing in light causing my human body to get numerous regeneration and growth diseases which made me cough as I tempered them all. _"Now to get back to business."_ Now since I had thrown all the deities in one place I set up for a explosive finish.

I had one particularly large deity floating slightly below Hephaestus who was at the center as all the others heading directly at him. I then released Obexos and told him to get ready to swing, I then punched the deity full force propelling him faster than all the rest knocking all the deities off course.

Then out of boredom I reversed my temporal relativity, as I saw all the deities spin helplessly as I zoomed around the room punching each one directly towards the ceiling in no time at all as Obexos doubled my action batting them all at light speed, rocketing them through the roof of their mountain as rubble fell around me. Without even looking I sensed the destruction and panic all around the mountain just adding to the omniverse sized pile.

 _ **3rd POV**_

The mountain top blew like a bag of overcooked popcorn as the chunks of rock hit the surrounding areas. The deities crashed into the earth setting it ablaze.

The once historic Mt Olympus was now nothing more than a deflowered volcano as smoke rose from the mountain staining the sky and blocking the sun.

From the tip of the mountains ruins a white light could be seen. It was Chaos holding Obexos in his right hand raised across his face as his eyes shined in the black cloud. With a single swing he whipped all the ash, dust, and smoke from Greece and beyond into the surrounding areas. He leaped from the mountain top to where most the deities had fallen.

 _"You deities should have stayed in your place and abided with the unspoken rules we set... Primae will be like you deities out of sight but always in mind. You've actually hurt us in a way we con't forget. And rest assured I will cleave your grievances into your souls before your very eyes."_

Chaos's words brought a dark weight with them as the dark clouds surrounding them all converged above Chaos's location darkening the sky and sun completely until the edges of the storm fell to the horizon making a dome covering all of Greece and beyond stopping near Africa.

 _"Now deities you wanted a fight let us see what you can truly do..."_ Chaos said a sly smile on his lips.

The first burst from beneath a pile of stones fire burning in his eyes and steam rising from him. He began to burn as fire covered his body only to vanish into armor. The armor covering most of his body had a red demon design on his chest, it's face with teeth snarling as live flames appeared from it's eyes, mouth, and nose.

Chaos placed Obexos on his back as it vanished, Ares the war deity dashed towards Chaos flaming sword and two sided axe in each hand as he rose the axe keeping the sword low. Chaos dashed towards him performing a side flip kicking the axe out of his hands and slamming his hand into the ground before picking him up and snapping his hand like straw. He summoned Obexos again pointing it directly at Ares when lightning struck him in the face.

 _"Argh! What the_ _ **FUCK**_ _?!"_ He roared as the bolt of lightning began to spread over his body restraining him, forcing him to release Ares and Obexos. At the same time Hades took his 2-fingered trident and charged him plunging the trident into his chest as blood spilled out as he dug it in deeper and twisted. Chaos's human flesh started to feel Hades effects as his skin lost its color and turned pale. Chaos was continuously struck with lightning from every direction until he was nothing but hot burning light scorching the air and earth around him.

Soon each deity from hundred's of religions past and present took a shot at him tossing him around each stabbing, punching, slicing, and unleashing their divine power on Chaos as his human body was bloodied, beaten, burnt to a crisp, and impaled with hundreds of divine weapons consisting of tridents, swords, daggers, War Fans, thousands of arrows, and hundreds of other weapons sticking out of every space in his body from his head to his crotch.

The land around this onslaught completely obliterated the land within the dome to the point of where the air sizzled and burn the throat and lungs. The ground burned with flames of blue and orange scorching

 _"We've done it! We have killed the most powerful Primae. Now we must find the goddesses."_ The deities said retaking their weapons one at a time twisting and plunging it deeper for good measure when Chaos suddenly yawned loudly. _"What... Your alive?"_ They said as Chaos sat up as the weapons fell out of his body and he healed himself as not a drop of blood was seen. The death deities all shouted saying. _"What does it take to_ _ **KILL**_ _you?!"_

The deity kings stepped up next. _"Submit. You have been beaten you cannot fight in your sorry state. Now tell us where are our goddesses and we'll spare you."_

 _ **Chaos' POV**_

 _"Ha... Haha, hahahahaahahaah!"_ I died of laughter as I held my side, I laughed for so long my human lungs shriveled up but that didn't stop me as I was dumbfounded at how delusional these deities are.

 _"Fine how about this? Your ladies are nowhere that exists... Yet."_ I told them as there was a silence.

 _"Confusing yes? Well in a sense they don't exist anymore until I create a place for them of course."_ The confusion was thick in the air. I guess I have to educate deities in creation.

 _"I take it not a lot of you have experience with creation on a massive scale. To create universes from nothing you must have the blood of Nothing and Everything: basically my Father and Mother which courses through all Primae veins after that in your kinds case one must have power, all the power in a universe or better yet to create one. My family doesn't have power in the way you think, we simply draw on our disembodied elemental form controlled by our subconscious. Putting us at a level that no one in a googolplex of eons has even come close to reaching."_

The deities continued to stand around looking at me no doubt wondering what to do now. A question I myself was wondering of how to kill them they're too weak to give me a challenge but what if I... Hmm that might be more interesting. I looked up at the deities from my place on the ground with a clap of my hands I merged all the deities before me into a single newly created being.

Disoriented from the joining they stumbled about as I got up and started back handing them blood spilling every time. Until I grabbed them by the neck and lifted them up off the ground whispering to them.

 _"All of you call your protogods that still live I will teach your kind to respect their elders. Now call them here!"_ I told them as the barrier I placed around us was torn away as I tossed the deities away into my void.

The Protogods knew to answer my call as the world around me began to shake and rumble as the sky, the earth, and the very fabric of the universe began to tear open as I felt them coming closer a grand reunion of creations and creators was at hand.

 _ **3rd POV**_

Chaos stood arms wide as the ground below began to burst open, the earth began to rise as mounds of stone and rock rose like volcanoes and mountains being born, only to fall as massive debris from the shoulders of... A Titan. Chaos was surrounded as from the massive gaping holes in the ground poured out a army of giants, dragons, legendary beasts, and creatures of ancient legend. All children to Chaos as he wanted but one child to face him. The towering Titans in their armor representing their elements of destruction, the air, water other various elements as the swirled around and through them. They began stomp about seeing their target as a small but powerful human who vanished leaving a small cloud of dust.

Suddenly a Titan head was slammed into the ground as the force of it sent a wave out through the ground going for miles as the other Titans fell, only the Titan's body was sticking out as the earth below their feet was cracked open as if it would collapse. Chaos floated on the air above the Titan's body as his leg steamed for a second. He held his hand open at all the Titans as he began to close it slowly as the Titans all began to shrink in size.

As they began to shrink a dragon came at Chaos, fast he reacted quickly pulling out his sword and slicing it in two as it's blood and guts coated the blade, him, and the ground below in a shower of blood. Only for all of it to be absorbed as a dark color flowed through the blade and it's guard as it took on a shine and flaming hot glow.

Beneath Chaos was another Titan still as massive as ever reaching up and punching him into the ground as smoke and dust shot into the sky like a geyser from the punch. The Titan had a cocky grin on his face. _"Ha-ha..."_ Until the air around him picked up as a tornado encased him. He held his ground unaffected by the twister as it gradually sped up causing him to fight against the winds as he held onto the earth. As he gripped the ground he felt a great pain in his wrists as his hands had been chopped up into boney meat filled chunks as the holes where his fingers were filled with blood and guts.

Chaos stood atop the blood splatter as his clothes and hair was soaked with blood, he shook his head shaking the blood out of his hair as he reached up pulling out a broken shard of the Titans's fingers as he flicked it away. The tornado picked the Titan off the ground as Chaos gave him an uppercut sending his body flying into the tornado as Chaos returned to ground. The tornado retreated into the sky as Chaos still had slightly smaller Titans to deal with. How he despised these creatures who would dare steal his family away from him. He would take great pleasure in wreaking havoc to each of their shared universe. He continued to shrink the Titans but only in appearance and size he wanted them to fight and die like Titans.

Shrunken down to a reasonable size didn't stop the Titans as they continued to charge Chaos with their numbers and strength for advantage. Perses (or Perseus) Titan of Destruction charging the fastest reached down digging his hand into the ground throwing a pillar of dirt and earth at a unflinching Chaos who smiled and dashed towards the pillar breaking it apart with nothing but his face.

Perses seeing Chaos' smiling face crash through the rubble terrified him as he was clotheslined so hard the wind knocked back all the rocks from the pillar he threw as well as pushing out the soil of the dirt beneath them, as Chaos reached back, still in motion grabbed Perses as he pulled from behind him slamming his head into the ground full force as the impact shattered and cracked the earth beneath their feet. The impact force caused a shining light that disintegrated the top layer of most of central Europe as the light spread out Greece was destroyed as the planet's crust and tectonics plates were grounded up into more pieces.

Chaos stood atop an entire continent of fire and lava, the sun blocked out by the endless clouds of ash no doubt the human population dropped but he didn't care. The War continued as yet another Titan, Oceanus, had come at him throwing them in a roll with Chaos on top, he held him by the throat waiting for the rest to gather, once all were accounted for he used his full strength and punched Oceanus so hard the speed and energy behind his fist erased Oceanus's head before it could touch him as Oceanus's head wasn't his intended target, as he wanted to fight in a even more chaotic place. Chaos's punch was meant for the Greco/Roman barriers separating Gaia, the dwelling of Chaos, and Tartarus.

Before the other Titans could realize the molten lava gave out beneath their feet as the force of Chaos's punch opened a pit almost as deep as Mali's abyss. Chaos flipped as he bullet dived into The Lost Void... His lost half welcomed him as the Void changed color and became like a white canvass as all of Chaos's lost essence was reabsorbed through his body as the so-called "Dwelling of Chaos" finally met it's true owner.

With The Void gone Hades and Tartarus will collide with Gaia as the earth compensates for its removal. Chaos summoned The Obexos performing a series of slashes faster than omniversal records. Chaos flew through a opening in the roof of The Underworld that he carved out as the same shape was cut throughout all of the Underworld as Chaos carved his mark into The Underworld itself.

Fires, volcanoes, pillars holding the roof produced clouds that rained bloody acid fire as it rained down on his clothes as he simply brushed them off. He continued bullet diving as he brought more of himself to the Greek afterlife. Chaos finally reached Tartarus as light was a memory in this place as even darkness was different here like being at the bottom of the ocean, only without water crushing you. Chaos looked around in the dark unaffected by the absence of light and simply travelled around waiting for the Protogods and the Titans.

 _ **3rd POV, Earlier**_

 _"Chaos is far too powerfull for any Protogod he chooses to toy with, as his kind only seek amusement and Chaos has a strong disdain for ours, so his bordom and our death will be nigh if we fight him."_ Said Kek a pale, dark haired man in a all black suit standing in the corner conversing about how to weaken him. _"We're open to ideas. So far we know Primae are immune and invulnerable to everything within the omniverse due to their mother, Existence or Tentia as she calls herself."_ Said Nabu. _"Does Tentia herself protect them and if so how would we sever the connection."_ Kek asked with slight hope. _"No it's simply in their blood and the fact that their mother would never harm her children and by association all things within the omniverse can't hurt a Primae as her will inhabits all."_ Nabu told them as one deity came up with a plan.

 _"Well if we can't hurt him, then let's break him..."_ Said Ixtab, Mayan goddess of suicide. She had Mayan face paint on her cheeks and brows as her bone colored hair fell to her back. She wore a black tore up T-shirt with a Day of the dead design all over, as well as some tight jeans and boots. _"You can be as invulnerable as Chaos but your mind is not it has limits no matter how old or powerful one is, and this is Chaos his head is probably like a bowl of shattered glass held together by string breaking his minds shouldn't be hard."_ She said smirking.

 _"So we break his mind when it comes to it but how will we do it, he has no doubt bared witnesses to every atrocity and great evil since the omniverse's creation."_ Nabu said crossing his arms at the loophole in Ixtabs's plan. Ixtab simply looked at him saying. _"You'd be absolutely right but, Chaos saw the omniverse from an objective view and when the Greeks killed the infant Primae no one was watching. And a Primae has never died, Ever. Making this the single greatest tragedy in the omniverse and if he were to witness it from their perspective... will break Chaos."_ Ixtab explained smiling a wicked smile made worse by her facial paint.

 _ **Chaos POV**_

 _ **Now**_

I made my way through the dark taking in all the chaos permeated throughout this realm. I came upon thousands of dammed souls their flesh torn from their bodies and used as restraints, those free to walk I comsumed for they were in my way. I became irritated with the scenery so I reformed the land turning it into flat plains, a burning plain where the dirt screamed, the rain was bloody tears.

In the clearing I saw someone not a soul, and not a deity I teleported over startling the person who turned out to be Ilona. _"Ilona? How'd you get here?"_ I asked suspicious of her answer. She didn't say anything at first her red eyes betraying nothing as she reached up to my face running her fingers across my lips as she came in closer.

 _"We have something to show you Chaos."_ She told me as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I felt a pinching sensation on my neck as I reached back gripping the spot a dagger tip tore through my neck as Ilona changed into Mnemosyne Titaness of memory. As I tried to reach for her I saw a flash of something that made me lose my strength and gave me a migraine, I saw the memories of those Olympians who killed my brother. I saw everything they saw. They snuck into The Arati and found the mortal Primae as Hermes made a remark saying. _"Its funny to think that the first Primae paved the way for the Primae's first loss."_ Hermes said as Zeus summoned his lightning bolt and attacked the infant it cries muffled by Hermes as Zeus chose to stab it with his bolts as the infant continued to cry and fight for it's place next it's family.

Until the child began to weaken and his body began to burn and die as their body went limp as I could feel through deity the body weaken a become cold... Father unintentionally claimed what should have existed.

 _ **3rd POV**_

Chaos stood deadpan as the dagger burned away into nothing, his eyes white and milky as he saw the memories... After which he didn't move all he could see was a bloodied, dead infant child with it's blood all over his body. Then just as they wanted the piece of Chaos' mind that keep his voices agreeing and formed his thoughts shattered the already infinite voices with in his head.

With the voices shattered and divided nothing but screams filled his mind and the world around him. The Deities had unknowingly brought Tentia and Vion's greatest fear to life. That Chaos would truly lose his mind...

All throughout existence the omniverse halted as Chaos was gathering in one single location removing the ability to change, to evolve, to allow other Primae their freedom to exist. Even Tentia gasped as Chaos pulled away from her becoming his own separate place in between both her and his father. As this went on Chaos became a singular entity, a force that couldn't be contained as all chaos was gathered into his human body it could not hold it all as his flesh began to brighten and his veins began to glow like liquid fire.

His eyes turned red as they bleed, melting out of his skull leaving two flaming holes in their place. His clothes were shredded as his body began to implode, the skin on his right arm peeled back as the bones in his hand arched backwards creating a stubbed arm where The Obexos inserted itself as the hilt straightened out forming the chaos star as it crawled along his body, as it was inserted the arm was consumed in energy that moved like water and solidified around the hilt of the blade taking a black and red color that resembled flesh.

Soon enough the skin like energy spread creeping up his body replacing his skin and becoming more chaotic in shape as spines protruded from his arms and knuckles going to up his elbows. His fingers became thin almost metallic, and sharp as his sword as the spines grew from the joints in fingers pointing forward and back like armored claws. His head was covered partially as his hair began to shift in colors from his black & white mix to red and blue as the energy swirling around him in a vortex flipped his hair everywhere. His face was wrapped in the energy as his teeth turned black as his mouth burned like a furnace, smoke pouring out like a sizzling fog. The marks on his face grew leading through his eyes and around his neck and head as they shined with light blinding even the other Primae.

Chaos had reverted from being a formless and pre-omniversal force to a singularity... as The Source of and _**Only**_ chaos related thing in the omniverse. His presence was more powerful than anything The Primae had witnessed. Chaos was at his truest form armed with The Obexos his first victim was Mnemosyne. And with a unchained and mad Chaos she would beg to never be born.

Chaos walked to her unbalanced and without structure unlike before she was unable to move as the weight of Chaos' presence would crush her immortal bones if she moved. His mouth was ajar his cheeks devoured by the energy encasing him showcasing all his sharp, black teeth as they clenched together almost like a twisted black smile... As he jammed his blade arm down her throat as it reappeared between legs... Chaos lifted her slightly so as to look her in the eyes as he spoke.

 _ **"Thanks... We needed a change of pace. NOW CHAOS IS LEADING THE CHARGE!"**_ Said they as his voice pierced her eardrums setting her head ablaze as he swung down tearing his blade from her body licking the blood off his arm.

With a roar of power he cleared Tartarus of any obstruction absorbing the loose souls and killing anything not powerful enough to survive. As only one thing did Chaos Jr the Greek Primordial God. Little did any 2nd generation Primae know that CJ was a personal creation of Chaos with the unintended assistance from his unborn twin sister Ordo: Order and CJ has since been a son of sorts to Chaos hence why he targeted the Greeks and vice versa they wanted to see each other again to settle things. Although now Chaos won't care enough to talk, he'll kill him without batting an eye.

CJ descended upon his "father" in his monstrous form his conscience, his soul lashing out and shredding Tentia's fabric with his blade. As he touched the ground someone gripped his shoulder, it was Vion Chaos' father and his "grandfather". CJ looked upon The King of _Everything's_ Heart and the Nothingness embodied in human form. With a black suit and red tie, his skin pale and hair black as an abyss.

 _"Lord Vion."_ CJ spoke with respect to his grandfather as he looked at his son, his iris black with red pupils. He sighed heavily, as CJ saw his sharpened teeth reminding him of his father's as CJ thought to himself. _'So that's who he got it from.'_ As Vion spoke again. _"Yes, my son does share quite a few traits with his father as do many of my children."_

 _"Reading my thoughts? A little invasive don't you think?"_ CJ said smirking a little. _"Its not invasive if you leave them unguarded."_ Vion said turning away. _"CJ I have a proposition for you..."_ Vion spoke turning his head slightly to CJ. _"My son from birth has only ever lacked one thing, and it's his sister."_ Vion said as CJ looked off at his father slaughter his primordials.

 _"We all have Order inside as well as Chaos but those two reject and repel each other so much that it pushed me and my wife to act differently towards them. But that can change we have a plan that requires you: The only thing Chaos and Ordo have ever created together... We want to start over but Chaos needs the piece of Ordo inside you to restore his mind you will have to give yourself over to your father's mind and become a part of him."_ Vion's proposition caused CJ to think about a lot of things but mostly had him wondering why him and start over how?

Such thoughts were warranted but pointless now as Chaos had finished with Tartarus his body used as a sheathe for the Obexos inserted form the waist up considering everything from the waist down had been torn off. As he continued roaring out to the surface he arched backwards as his body began to glow and more waves of power blasted off his body carving up the underworld even further.

The energy encasing him began to liquefy and reform into a massive draconic body with red skin blue veins leading all over his body with spines and spikes of oblivion protruding from his body leading to his tail where Obexos would be erasing and shredding the fabric of existence, and wings of existence that would act like portals summoning destruction and death to all in the shadow of his wings. With black fire blowing out from between his horns as they arched back like a crown atop his head going down his back. Once his transformation was finished he picked himself up as his wings filled with the omniverse launched him out of Tartarus and the Earth as his exit of Earth burned away the atmosphere, razed The Old World and left the planet to die at the universes own hands.

CJ and Vion followed Chaos' path of destruction as he grew in size absorbing the chaos he caused. With each flap of his wings they summoned every destructive force in the omniverse from fires of darkness that burned without end all the way to the force of black holes, all which would be cut and erased as Obexos cut everything behind him down the middle.

With the speed of a demon and his power unrestrained, Chaos shot past dozens of worlds as his infinitely growing body combined with the black holes that could appear in his wings as his blazing through the universe caused planets to collapse as his gravity pulled at them resembling comets as the tail was the planets geosphere being ripped away after Chaos was light years in the distance.

Vion finally took action and vanished into his disembodied form and grabbed Chaos by his neck as he roared out so loud it forced the atoms in space to create sound and wind like force as CJ held his hand up to his dad's dragon breath. Vion held his son tight as CJ appeared before his father's reptilian eye as all the colors represented his grandfather's as it burned with pure chaotic power. _"Hold still father... This no doubt hurts me more than you."_ CJ said stoically as he had secretly wanted to spend time with father and mother hoping to be something of a family.

CJ entered his fathers mind... Nothing but darkness and a few sparks lied within as he was brightest thing in this endless void. He traversed through his amorphous mind and thoughts. It was like a multiverse, infinite possibilities with infinite ideas and thoughts all tailored to make up Chaos' personality. Chaos' memories seemed to to have been flowing around his feet as he saw many, many things. He followed the river to a split as it lead him to his destination: The Psyche of Chaos, 'the irony was strong with this one.' CJ thought as the idea of his father having one was alien to him.

Vion held his son still as Chaos breathed flames of existence onto his father as he stood unaffected as Tentia appeared like grace incarnate as she embraced both her son and Vion as they both grew in size making Chaos look like an baby dragon, as they did less and less of Tentia was separate from her body as Vion had encased everything once again. Just in time for CJ to insert himself as the order to Chaos' psyche as his dragon form quit fighting as he fell asleep in his parents arms.

 _"He was the change we needed all along. He'll give us and himself the fresh start we want..."_ Tentia said within her husbands arms as she ran her hand along Chaos' head which began to return normal as she held him in her arms ever so tightly before snapping his neck as she absorbed his glowing body as Vion took her hand laying a kiss upon his wife as they walked into The Primum Castellum as it rose around them floating in oblivion as a massive explosion blasted through the halls of the castle carrying the stars with them.


End file.
